


Texts From The Next Morning

by orphan_account



Series: McBishop Stories [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Hangover, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kate Lives!, Some Fluff, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee wakes up in bed with Bishop and is at a loss as how to tell her ex -husband Jake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts From The Next Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the first chapter of Texts From Last Night (or I Was Drunk and Stupid) by Ashitanewssnoopy

McGee woke up with the worst headache ever. 'Ugh... that's the last time I go to one of Tony's parties. How much vodka did Jake pour in my drink last night?' He wondered. Judging by the pounding in his head it had to have been a lot.  
  
He heard his phone chime and reached over to grab it. As he did he caught a glimpse of a blonde head. He immediately panicked. He leaned down for a closer look.  
  
It was, in fact, Ellie Bishop.  
  
He sat back up and stared at her for ten minutes trying to remember what happened. He remembered seeing her in a cute little black dress, sitting on a couch with Kate, the two of them laughing about something. Probably Tony. He vaugely remembered walking up to her, and saying something along the lines of, "Hey, wanna go somewhere?", and then her holding up a finger, and motioning Kate over to the other side of the room, he recalls hearing Ellie saying something about "Totally drunk" and "don't wanna take advantage." But, it looks like she had decided to.  
  
His phone chimed again disturbing his thoughts. He picked it up and looked at it.  
  
Two texts. Both from Jake.  
  
The first said: _My plan failed, I woke up alone_  
  
The second said: _hbu? ___  
  
McGee panicked. How was he supposed to Jake he was in bed with Ellie?! Even if he was annoyed at him for spiking his drink, and making it so that he couldn't properly enjoy waking up next to Ellie, (a moment he'd been dreaming about for months) telling him he was in bed with his ex would be heartless. 'Well, I could just tell him that I'm not alone,' McGee thought, 'he doesn't have to know it's her.' So he texted him back _no, I'm not alone_  
  
Jake replied _Well at least one of us got lucky! Who you with? The goth?_  
  
_No. It wasn't Abby_  
  
He got more nervous then he thought possible, so he texted the only person he could think of for advice in this kind of situation _Hey Tony, you awake? ___  
  
The reply came, thankfully, before Jake's _I am now McJerk! ___  
He had apparently accidently sent that in a group message between himself, Tony, and Kate, because Kate texted back _Don't mind him, Tim. I keep telling you to get a quiter text tone, Tony ___  
  
He scoffed at Tony's response to that _But then I can't hear it during the day! ___  
  
McGee rolled his eyes and quickly texted _Look, guys, I need your help ____With what? _Tony replied.__  
  
_How do I tell someone I woke in bed with their ex? _McGee texted.__  
  
_Very nicely _was Tony's answer.__  
  
McGee rolled his eyes again and huffed _Well, gee, that's helpful ___  
  
Kate agreed, _really, Tony, and how exactly do you do that nicely ___  
  
_With cookies! ___  
  
Before He could even respond to that Jake texted him three times _Who then?_  
  
_There were only two other girls there. And Tony would kill you if it was Kate_  
  
_You absolute JERK! ___  
  
_Scratch that, he figured it out. _McGee sent Tony and Kate.__  
  
_better apologize _Kate suggested.__  
_Sorry Jake, _He replied,__ _But to my defense if you had not spiked my drink while you mouthed 'we're getting laid tonight,' I wouldn't have woken up with your ex this morning. Just saying._  
  
_I am NEVER speaking to you again!_  
  
_Suit yourself. But I'm not breaking up with her, if that's what you're trying to accomplish._  
  
Right after he sent that Ellie woke up with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Morning, Baby," she said right before kissing him. He smiled and replied, "Morning," and kissed her again. 'Must've been a good night.' He thought as she got up and got dressed.  
  
"I'm gonna make us breakfast," she announced, leaving the room.  
  
McGee had just gotten dressed when his phone chimed again.  
  
_BTW just who were you in bed with this morning? _Tony asked.__  
  
He smiled and answered: _Ellie :) _Right before leaving the room. He smiled at the smell of chocolate chip pancakes.__  
  
_OH MY GOD! _was Tony's reply.__


End file.
